Un amor secreto
by Fille des Reves
Summary: Esta historia trata de el amor de Aqua a Terra y visceversa. Aqua está atrapada en el Reino de la Oscuridad, Terra lucha por el control de su cuerpo. Diferentes puntos de vista.
1. Chapter 1: Arrepentimiento

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados y son propiedad de Square Enix... :)

Aqua no podía creerlo, estaba atrapada, en el mundo de la oscuridad, caminando sin parar, lejos de Ven y de Terra. Terra, pensar en él le dolía, le quemaba el corazón. Aún no podía creer que nunca le hubiera dicho lo que realmente sentía, que lo amaba y que nunca lo dejaría, pasara lo que pasara. Se preguntó si él la hubiera rechazado, si le hubiera dicho que la quería como amiga y nada más. La sola idea de que eso hubiera pasado la hizo estremecer. Eso le hubiera roto el corazón. Se dijo a sí misma:

-Ahora nunca sabré si él sentía lo mismo por mí, pero, en este momento, no me hubiera importado si me rechazara, si me hubiera herido, simplemente el que estuviera allí la pondría feliz.-

Dobló su mano y sintió algo que la lastimaba, la picaba. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo el SiempreJuntos, lo que la unía a Ven y a Terra. Su brillo habitual había desaparecido, eso hizo que Aqua se sintiera sola pero pensó:

-Aunque no brille, si nunca dejo de creer y de confiar en ellos, nunca dejaran de estar conmigo, apoyándome y dándome una razón para luchar.-

Una sombra extraña salió del piso y atacó a Aqua, que hizo aparecer su Llave Espada y lo venció con rapidez. Estaba extrañada pues nunca había visto a esa criatura, pero llegó a la conclusión que debería de ser un habitante de la oscuridad, uno que no vería la luz.

Siguió caminando sin percatarse de las sombras que la vigilaban, que la seguían y que, de un momento a otro, la tenían acorralada: salían de todas partes, la encerraron, la veían, expectantes del momento en que se abalanzarían todos sobre ella.

-Quizá no valga la pena pelear, quizá deba de perderme en la oscuridad, volverme uno de ellos.-

Estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo ese plan, pero una voz en su cabeza le dijo:

-Si te pierdes en la oscuridad, ¿quién despertará a Ventus? Y, ¿quién le dirá a Terra lo que realmente sientes?-

La voz tenía razón, debía de despertar a Ventus, tenía que decirle a Terra la verdad y ver los sentimientos de él hacia ella.

Con Llave Espada en mano, se lanzó contra las miles de sombras que la esperaban.

Xehanort se sentía raro, le dolía la cabeza y el corazón le dolía, como si una lucha se librara en su interior (nada más lejos de la verdad). Ansem le había acogido como su aprendiz, después de contarle que lo habían encontrado desmayado en la plaza. Xehanort no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, no sabía cómo había llegado allí, solo tenía un recuerdo de una chica de pelo azul, que había sacrificado su libertad por él (aunque no lo supiera Xehanort), o mejor dicho, la había sacrificado por la persona que antes era.

La chica era guapa pero había algo en ella que lo atraía. Sospechaba que la había conocido y que habían sido más que amigos pero no sabía hasta que punto, no tenía ni idea de cuánto había significado ella para él, ni todo lo que había aguantado por no defraudarla. Lo sabría, si estuviera escuchando la lucha por su corazón y por su cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2: Ultimas palabras

**DISCLAIMER: **Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, le pertenece al GRAN Square Enix…..

Espero que les guste la historia y por favor, pongan reviews!

__Terra__  
>Terra estaba exhausto, la lucha por recuperar su cuerpo era difícil, el verdadero Xehanort, el maestro, era muy fuerte y no cedía, su anhelo de conquistar su cuerpo era muy grande.<br>Aunque el Xehanort que controlaba su cuerpo no lo supiera, Terra estaba ahí dentro, podía pensar, podía sentir, y, lo que más le dolía y a la vez lo hacía feliz era que podía recordar. Pensaba en Ven, su amigo al que consideraba como hermano, pero, sobre todo, pensaba en Aqua, es un hermoso cabello azul, al igual que sus brillantes y cariñosos ojos en los que se perdía al verlos. Le dolió pensar en que quizá nunca los volvería a ver, ni su cabello, no volvería a hablar con ella. Si dominara su cuerpo, habría llorado, habría gritado de desesperación: nunca la volvería a ver, nunca sentiría sus labios contra los de ella, nunca le podría decir lo que lo carcomía por dentro, ese sentimiento que se había guardado para sí mismo hacia tantos años. Se preguntaba porque le había dado miedo revelar sus sentimientos, porque se había acobardado. Se preguntó donde estarían Aqua y Ventus en ese momento, si estaban felices y a salvo, pero, aunque él no lo supiera, era todo lo contrario.  
>Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pero una voz lo hizo volver a la realidad:<br>- ¿Nunca te rendirás verdad? Lo quieras o no algún día controlaré tu cuerpo y la oscuridad se apoderara de tu cuerpo.- la imagen del maestro Xehanort apareció frente a Terra.  
>-No me rendiré mientras tenga algo por lo que luchar, amigos que me esperan y fe en ellos.- respondió seguro y con determinación en su voz.<br>-¿En serio crees que siguen vivos? Que no les ha. ¿Pasado nada? Ventus debió de haber muerto al unir su corazón con el de Vanitas, que se encargo de Aqua. De tus compañeros solo quedas tú, y estas a punto de desaparecer.-

Terra no quería creer lo que le estaba diciendo, no podía ser cierto. El corazón de Ven era fuerte, al igual que el de Aqua. Algo le decía que habían sobrevivido pero que no estaban a salvo completamente.

-Ambos son fuertes y tienen un gran corazón, sobrevivieron, estoy seguro. Y, por ellos, yo también sobreviviré- Cada palabra que decía era verdad, ellos le daban la fuerza suficiente para seguir peleando, el saber que no los volvería a ver si se rendía le partía el corazón, saber que si la oscuridad le ganaba Ven y Aqua sufrirían, aunque quizás la últimas palabras de Aqua fueran correctas.

_FLASHBACK DE TERRA_

_La necrópolis de las Llaves Espadas daba un aire de tristeza, ver todas esas Llaves Espadas abandonadas era impactante, los dueños de cada una de esas Llaves habían muerto en batalla, intentando apoderarse de Kingdom Hearts. Estaba contemplando el campo de batalla cuando escuché pasos. Era Aqua._

_-Parece que nuestro maestro ha fallecido- me dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz. Me sorprendí pues no esperaba esa frase, pero, estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad, no podía mentirle a Aqua, algo me lo impedía._

_-Sí lo sé, yo ayude a Xehanort a hacerlo- Aqua me vio sorprendida, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo –Nuestro Maestro intentó eliminar a Ven- proseguí- Así que yo luché para protegerlo. Pero eso no era más que una parte del plan de Xehanort, para despertar la oscuridad en mi interior. Tenías razón Aqua, nuestro Maestro tenía razón, debía de ser vigilado.- Un tono de tristeza inundaba mi voz, debí de haberlos escuchado desde un principio, debí de hacerle caso a Aqua, me importaba más que nadie, pero había sido terco, no había querido escucharla. A pesar de que quería pedirle perdón y decirle lo que sentía no lo hice, en vez de eso dije:_

_-Fui por mal camino, pero no más.- Aqua me veía con preocupación y me respondió:_

_- ¿Qué es la oscuridad además de odio y rabia? Xehanort está alimentando el fuego oscuro dentro de ti, haciéndote pelear. Volverás a ir por el mal camino. Dime, ¿Cómo eso honra la memoria de nuestro maestro, Terra?_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Esas palabras se habían grabado en el corazón de Terra, nunca las olvidaría, aunque no lo hubiera demostrado, le habían quemado, le habían roto el corazón: Aqua no confiaba en el al igual que antes, ella creía que iría por el mal camino de nuevo. No, él le demostraría que era fuerte, resistiría, por ella, por Ventus, por su amor secreto…

-_Aqua-_

Ya no tenía esperanzas, nunca encontraría la salida a esa prisión, debería de vivir por el resto de du vida en el Reino de la Oscuridad, nunca volvería a ver la luz, no despertaría a Ven, no volvería ver a Terra. Un sonido la sorprendió, todo estaba siempre callado. Este ruido se le hacía familiar, le recordaba el sonido de las olas al chocar contra la costa. Siguió caminando y caminando y el sonido se iba intensificando. Al cabo de varias ¿horas? Llego por fin a la costa, era fría y oscura pero la reconfortaba un poco. Sintió que alguien la miraba y hasta ese momento, vio que alguien estaba sentado sobre una roca.


	3. Chapter 3: La Caída

**DISCLAIMER: no me pertenecen los personajes, ni los lugares, son la creación del gran Square Enix.**

**Y perdón por la tardanza…. No estaba inspirada D: Gracias por los reviews, me alegro que les haya gustado :) **

-Aqua-

Aqua se pregunto si sería otra criatura de la oscuridad pero algo le decía que no. Cerró los ojos pensando en si debía de arriesgarse o no, y cuando estaba decidida a acercarse y abrió los ojos, la figura ya no estaba. Se sorprendió pues no podía haberse ido tan rápido, ¿o sí?  
>Aqua estaba cansada así que se sentó en la costa y pensó en Terra. La última vez que lo había visto el no era realmente él: era el Maestro Xehanort que se había apoderado de Terra y Aqua tuvo que luchar contra él para que Terra pudiera recuperar su cuerpo. Aqua había renunciado a todo para que el viviera.<br>_FLASHBACK DE AQUA  
>Había podido derrotar a Xehanort que se reusaba a perder. Un aura amarilla lo rodeaba y parecía haber una lucha en su interior. Xehanort se contraccionaba y ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza, parecía como si no quisiera escuchar algo.<br>-Deja de resistirte- dijo, aun revolviéndose en una especie de dolor.  
>-¡Terra, se que estas ahí!- grité determinada.<br>Terra/Xehanort hizo una mueca de desprecio. Su mano parecía estar controlada por dos personas pues trataba de moverse pero no podía. Al fin la mano, con la Llave Espada sujetada se situó frente su pecho. Podría jurar que fue Terra el que hablo en ese momento:  
>-Ahora veras. ¡Sal de mi corazón!- al terminar de decir eso, se encajo la Llave Espada. Grité:<br>-Terra- fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca antes de ver la gran sombra (de nuevo) que se posicionó detrás de Terra/Xehanort. Me puse en defensa, preparada para pelear pero no ataco sino que se empezó a disolver, creando un gran agujero por el que Terra cayó. No podía dejarlo, simplemente no podía. Estaba segura de que el Maestro Xehanort ya no controlaba el cuerpo de Terra, ya no tenía dominio sobre él. Terra volvería a ser el mismo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance al agujero negro, perdiéndome en la oscuridad para salvar a Terra.  
>Me adentraba en la oscuridad con mi armadura y mi planeador, ellos me protegerían de cualquier mal. A lo lejos vi a Terra cayendo, alejándose de mí.<br>- ¡No sucumbas a la oscuridad!- le grité, aun sabiendo que él no escuchaba. Acelere, no podía perderlo, si lo perdía me perdería con él, no podía vivir sin él, significaba mucho para mí. Al fin lo alcance, cogiendo su mano. Me dirigí a la luz que nos sacaría de allí, sujetándolo con una especie de abrazo. La luz parecía alejarse pero estaba decidida, el no podía morir.  
>- Tengo que hacer algo o los dos estaremos perdidos- me dije. La respuesta vino a mi rápidamente, simplemente apareció en mi mente. Había tomado mi decisión, haría lo que fuera necesario para que Terra saliera de allí. Una luz me cegó mientras salía de mi armadura, dejándola sujeta en un abrazo a Terra. Puse mi Llave Espada en la mano de Terra, eso lo sacaría de allí.<br>-Estoy a tu lado- dije aguantando las lagrimas, aunque una sonrisa estaba en mi rostro, Terra saldría.- ¡Vete!- grite, viendo como la armadura se dirigía a la luz.  
>Sonreí al ver que mi plan si había servido - Ven, lo siento- dije pensando en que no estaría allí para cuidarlo - Puede que no vuelva tan pronto como pensaba, pero te prometo que un día regresare para despertarte- caí en la oscuridad...<br>FIN DEL FLASHBACK_  
>Aqua iba a cumplir esa promesa, de eso estaba segura.<br>-Terra-  
>La lucha era demasiado cansada, Xehanort no se daba por vencido. No sabía quien estaba controlando su cuerpo, no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, solo sabía que la lucha podría llegar a ser interminable, y que podía consumirse en ella.<p>

-¡NO!- pensó- resistiré, no lo dejare ganar.  
>-Xehanort-<p>

Sus experimentos estaban dando frutos, todo iba bien, hasta que Ansem descubrió lo que hacían. Su expresión al ver los corazones que había en vitrinas, las criaturas negras que había en contenedores era indescriptible, en su mirada había rabia, miedo, tristeza, decepción, remordimiento, culpa.

A Xehanort realmente no le importaba lo que Ansem les fuera a decir, hacía tiempo que no le importaba nada más que sus experimentos, como si hubiera perdido el corazón, aunque eso no era cierto.

-¿Cómo pueden hacer esto? ¿Tratar así a los corazones? ¿No se los había prohibido?- la voz de Ansem sonaba seca, casi inhumana, la tristeza era inmensa, su voz estaba sumergida en ella.

-La oscuridad es más poderosa que la luz. Todo corazón tiene oscuridad. Para poder llegar a Kingdom Hearts se necesita oscuridad. El ejercito que construimos nos ayudara- la voz de Xehanort carecía de sentimientos, era fría.

-No permitiré que siga esto. ¡Deben parar inmediatamente!- una carcajada tenebroso retumbó por la habitación.

"Ese viejo aun creo que tiene el poder aquí" pensó Xehanort, que chasqueó los dedos. Al instante miles de criaturas negras aparecieron alrededor de Ansem y su guardia. Xehanort rió una vez más. Estaba a punto de dar la orden de ataque cuando Ienzo entró gritando:

-Xehanort, los sincorazón se han enloquecido. Le han quitado el corazón a Braig, a Dilan y a Aeleus.- Su voz tenía una pequeña pizca de preocupación, pero era más por el temor de perder la vida que el hecho de que sus compañeros hubieran muerto.

Xehanort estaba a punto de decir algo cuando todo el castillo tembló. Todos los presentes en la habitación salieron, corriendo a ver qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Lo que vieron afuera los dejó sin aliento: miles de sincorazón de diferentes formas rodeaban el castillo y la ciudad, todo estaba infestado. Atacaban a todos, corazones volaban constantemente. Las personas trataban de luchar pero eran demasiados. El mundo estaba siendo atacado por sincorazones, buscando el corazón de Vergel Radiante.

Ansem era protegido por su guardia por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de perder su corazón ante los hambrientos sincorazones. Se dirigían a donde tenían las naves, esperando poder salir de aquel mundo ya perdido. A la guardia se le unió un pequeño grupo de personas, que luchaban y ayudaban, al mismo tiempo que intentaban salvar su vida. Xehanort reconoció a uno de ellos como el constructor de naves. Si la guardia se negaba a llevarlo a él y a sus amigos seguramente se irían en su propia nave.

Xehanort estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como todos sus planes sucumbían para defenderse. Fue así como no vio el sincorazón detrás de él, fue así como perdió el corazón.

-Terra-

Terra estaba cayendo por la oscuridad. No podía creerlo, había luchado tanto por mantener su corazón fiel y fuerte, ahora su esfuerzo no importaba, había perdido su corazón y su cuerpo… ¿O era que él era el corazón, el se había perdido a sí mismo? Terra no quería saberlo, lo único en lo que podía pensar es que había perdido esa batalla, que al mismo tiempo se la había llevado a un lugar del que no había retorno, que él supiera. Había defraudado a sus amigos, la oscuridad había ganado, se había llevado su corazón, o mejor dicho, el corazón de Aqua, pues este siempre había sido suyo.


	4. Chapter 4: Llanto

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada de Kingdom Hearts, todo es propiedad del gran Square Enix.**

**¡Por favor, pongan reviews! Y perdón por la tardanza, mi computadora se descompuso…**

**¡Gracias a todos los que han comentado!**

**-Aqua-**  
>Aqua de repente sintió un nudo en el estómago, como si algo muy importante estuviera pasando, algo que le preocupaba, algo que la hería.<br>-No debe de ser nada, Ven y Terra son lo único que me importa y me queda, y ambos están a salvo- pensó Aqua, aunque no creía lo que se decía a sí misma.  
>La costa ya no se veía, se había alejado bastante. Tenía planeado buscar una salida, alguna forma de poder salir, de cumplir su promesa.<br>Estaba caminando cuando algo extraño sucedió en el Reino de la Oscuridad. Niebla comenzó a cubrir todo, una extraña esencia oscura lo cubría todo, Aqua comenzó a sentir frío, empezó a tiritar. Un destello negro la cegó por un instante, pues Aqua había aprendido, para sobrevivir, que un segundo cegada podía significar perder la vida. Al abrir los ojos, notó que la niebla se había disipado, y ya no hacía frío. Todo habría vuelto a la oscura normalidad, de no ser por dos figuras que se alzaban a lo lejos.  
>Aqua podía sentir que había una gran oscuridad dentro de estas personas, pero había algo que le decía que tenía que acercarse. Aqua se acerco sigilosamente, a suficiente distancia para verles el rostro y no ser descubierta, una persona le daba la espalda pero pude ver la cara de la otra. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver personas la cara de Terra después de haber sido poseído por el Maestro Xehanort. Aqua no podía respirar, no podía ser. Fue en ese momento en el que Aqua salio de su escondite, presa de un impulso.<br>-Terra- grito con todas sus fuerzas, esperanzada, pensando en que Terra había ido a rescatarla. La persona que había estado dándole le espalda a Aqua se dio la vuelta, Aqua se paro, horrorizada, al observar a dos Terras viéndola fijamente, examinandola, sin sentimiento alguno en su mirada.  
>-Terra?- pregunto el primer Terra, por el que Aqua había abandonado su escondite- Fui Terra alguna vez, o tal vez no. Lo único que queda de el son sus recuerdos y un rastro de sus sentimientos dentro de mi, Xemnas. Puedo recordar cada momento de su vida, hasta la lucha por su cuerpo, pero nunca seré el, solo seré el residuo que queda cuando un corazón fuerte abandona su refugio.- Aqua no podía creer sus palabras, eran mentira, pues, si eran verdad, significaba que Terra había perdido su corazón.<br>-No es verdad!- estas palabras estaban impregnadas de tristeza.  
>-No lo creas, eso no cambiara nada- esta vez era la otra persona la que hablaba, su voz era áspera y fría -Terra ya no existe, su corazón ha abandonado el cuerpo que compartía, por ello yo, Ansem, estoy aquí, yo no soy solo el residuo, soy algo superior a eso, yo no tengo que cargar con recuerdos y falsos sentimientos, yo soy libre de las cadenas humanas!-<br>Aqua no escuchaba nada, no veía nada, no pensaba nada, solo sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.  
>-No puede ser, no puede ser.- repetía estas palabras sin cesar, una tristeza infinita inundaba su voz, verla en ese estado rompería el corazón de cualquiera. Ansem la veía sin sentimiento alguno, Xemnas parecía un poco triste, producto de los recuerdos. Aqua se decía a si misma que debía de controlarse, que todo iba a estar bien pero el dolor no se iba y el llanto cada vez iba creciendo.<p>

No notó cuando Xemnas y Ansem desaparecieron, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y su llanto.


End file.
